Darkened Days, Brighter Nights
by TehAsian
Summary: First FanFiction ever! Please give productive ratings and reviews! I promise I'll get better!
1. Introduction

Foreword

Alright, before reading my little fan fiction/story I created I'd like to give credit to the people and material I got the inspiration for creating the story. My currently girlfriend whose nickname is Dawn, the nickname I was given because of her which is Dusk, The Darkness by TopCow, the voices in my head telling me to make a story that would be pretty cool to read, and the movies I watch. Now, certain actions my characters Aiden and Jessica may perform are extremely dangerous in real world application and should not be perform unless guided by a professional. I'd like to thank the people of YouTube, Ubisoft, and the various people that was a part of creating guns and learning how to use them. For the fight scenes/choreography I'd like to thank my coaches and masters for teaching Tae Kwon Do, Muay Thai, Submission Grappling, wrestling, and Judo. I'd like to thank YouTube for help on describing how to describe my movements in the story. And finally the beings that created the universe. Now I have to keep this pretty universal for every religion to be happy.

Anyway the story was completely created on my own, certain aspects of the story I based on TopCow's The Darkness. The Dark and The Darkness are similar in many aspects but only share a set of powers, an ability to give the user a demonic armor and the tentacles. The Dark is not an evil as that of The Darkness but a misguided spirited that wants to be accepted. The Light is based on The Angelus of the same creators but has angelic armor and wings. I tried to derive from my own creativity while adding the ideas that worked. Before you say that I'm just copying the ideas of Top Cow I'd like to say this. Yes I am taking some ideas but you'll see that some of the aspects of my story takes from its own. Read the intro in a Jen Taylor voice then watch The Darkness 2's trailer, there is a massive difference in how The Darkness is portrayed. Now, with that out the way any characters and places are not based on anyone except three. Aiden Luzon, Jessica Sevenski, and Daniel Mundey are however that exception. Good luck and God speed!


	2. Prologue

Darkened Day, Brightened Nights

Introduction:

In the beginning, there was nothing but the voice. The voice exclaimed in a mighty boom "Let there be light." The void was invaded by a bright light. In the void now existed two beings, The Dark, a mysterious creature that no one knows where his origins come from. Then the light, who came from the man with the might voice was wise and pure at heart. Soon after the two beings were created more and more creatures came to life, wandering the void to create the world's we know. Earth was inhabited deeply by both The Light and The Dark. The Dark resembled the shroud for all the wicked to hide while The Light created the flame to expose the evil. The two never find each other; The Dark respects the power of The Light while The Light fears The Dark. The Dark manifests itself onto the beings of The Earth as the punisher of the wicked, slowly destroying them as The Light seeks where The Dark touched the hearts of the humans.

The more history passes; the two gathered their respected names. The Dark gather the name Diabolus, Obscurum, and Mortis Curua. The Light gathered the name Angelus, Ignis, and Lucis Praenuntius. They created human vessel and forged themselves into history, The Darkness created the wars while The Light created the peace and helped humans progress. The Dark and Light each gathered their own purposes. The two have never met directly in the past, fearing what might happen if they are to fight.


	3. Act 1

Page | 12

Act 1: Chapter 1, the Wanderer.

Aiden stumbled out from the bar, his vision blurred and distorted as he fumbled a pair of keys into the starter of his sports bike. He mounts his Vyrus 987, stopping to admiring the blurry red lines contrasting the black base layer. He shudders from the engine roaring, turning from a lifeless hunk of metal to a loud monster. Everything after that was a blur to Aiden, sitting up he looks around his apartment. He yawned as he traveled toward the bathroom. Looking at the reflection he saw a man with a small beard, fair hair, and a set of hazel brown. His handsome face however was covered in scars and some bruises from the night which he had little recollection from. He sighs, getting dressed in a pair of grey jeans, grey t-shirt, and a brown leather jacket that had a light grey hood attached to the collar.

This was his usual morning, get dressed, then go somewhere. Somewhere was a destination that normally varied day by day. Nothing was the same for this ex-yakuza general. Not since his 16st birthday where he inherited his father's necklace, things were since then. He's heard voices enter his mind and plunge deep into his body. He found himself dreaming more and more about a demonic being and even himself with a demonic armor. It was all strange and hell, if you saw what he saw and not a bunch of words on a screen or piece of paper you'd be scared too.

"Luzon! Get over here!" called a man with a raspy voice, this was Moriarty, an old Irish-Asian man who went to America and almost got away with joining the Yakuza if it weren't for Aiden knowing his real identity and nationality.

"I'm coming you old fart!" he calls out, walking to the old man

"Now you respect your elders ya' little sh-"

"James! You watch your mouth before I watch it for you!" said what seemed to be a nurse from a nursing home.

Aiden and Moriarty share a handshake and a small hug. The two converse about their lives before parting due to the nurse's orders, which Moriarty gladly followed. Aiden wandered the streets of New Jersey all the way to New York, entering his mob's territory. He wasn't all too excited about this place seeing as this was where the voices first appeared. He stops just as he looks at the reflection of him outside the window of a shop. A demonic aura radiates from his back; his eyes were a solid dark crimson.

A dark, menacing feeling enters Aiden as he enters a club, he sees a woman dressed in an all-white dress. Aiden's first reaction would be to talk to the woman, but compared to all of the dark and corrupt around him that he was familiar with she gave off an angelic feel that threw Aiden off. Just then he felt a pained sensation swallow him, he grips his chest then gets on one knee. His world slowly grows red. The Pain grew and grew until it was as if a manifestation of something.

Upon standing back up he's greeted by a barrel of a gun pressed against the back of his neck and one aimed in-between his eyes. He smirks, the scenario played out after he scans the room and sees it's only them three. What happened in his mind happened in-sync of his action, he first put his hands on the back of his head as if to surrender, he then uses the positioning of the elbows to strike the guns from both of the men's hands. Using the time of shock which would last only a second he threw an awkward but very strong cross to the man that would've be behind him while grabbing this Glock which would be on his left hip. He draws the weapon and fires toward the man who would be in his front and instantly aims to the other he just attacked.

Aidens weapon was a polymer, 9mm, double-stacked, pistol. The weapon to him was very light but the amount of bullets he can fire without reloading was what he needed. He needed the high bullet capacity if he was caught off guard, this would be those moments. Aiden aimed for the man's gut and fired two shots, adjusted his stance and trajectory to hit his head twice. Upon getting splattered by a mix of blood and brain matter he crouches off, looking like he was doubling down from a stomach ache but positions the weapon to aim for the other man who was in shock the whole time.

"You gotta name?" Aiden asks the man, standing up and backs up a few feet from the man, kicking a revolver that came from the man.

"T-Theo" the man stuttered

"Alright, Theo, I want your employer and you don't want to die. So, let's make a deal, your employers for your life. Unless you're willing to die for them I mean. Either way I get blood."

Aiden stood in a center action re-lock stance, his gun style was that to allow easy combat for close quarter combat without compromising the user's accuracy if the operator knew how to aim correctly. The sights lined up toward the man, whose hair was a mess after this.

"I-I can't man…shit, he'll kill me if I do-"The man's head jerks back in an explosion of blood. Aiden switched from a left handed center action re-lock stance into a more traditional, weaver stance. His arms were in front of him as he did a 360 around the room. He reloads his weapon with his left hand and holsters it in his holster. His movements were precise and practiced.

Aiden walked out into the grey skies of the rainy New York, wait, this was his territory. He was supposed to be safe from this, but then he remembered why they attacked. Ever since he left the Pinoy-Yakuza Army he was struck onto the hit list. He was essentially walking into his death.

Act 1: Chapter 2, the Healer

Jessica ran across the hall, she tended to run where ever she went whenever she wore her light aqua scrubs. She was a nurse in New York's International Hospital which was just build and staffed. Jessica was one of the few that had the luck to be hired in this prestigious hospital. She worked and worked to help each doctor with the highest of hopes to become one herself. She smiled to herself as she finished her shift and went out into her blue Nissan. She slides into the driver's seat, starting the engine which gave a faint wheezing whine, and shifted the gear to drive off. Her life was fairly linear in some cases in which she had a routine that was the same each day. Whenever she ended her shift she would head to a restaurant and order the same food, and leave. But today seemed different, instead of taking a left at her usual route she decided to take a right and explore.

Jessica's mind was on not the road but on the patients she had helped before. She felt good helping them but felt that she could have done more. She slammed her breaks and screamed as she saw a man being thrown from a window. The man seemed to be bleeding from his left shoulder, she looks to her right and sees a blur of a longhaired man jump on top of the man, only to be shot right in front of her eyes. Staring at the two in shock she quickly snapped out of her trance and floored the accelerator, her wheels squealing as she traveled down the street. The man pressed against the window and yelled "Stop the car!"

Jessica stopped the car abruptly; the man went flying back into the concrete, sprawled out. Jess ran over to the man where her surroundings seemed to explode around him. The man made a quick recovery and grabbed two Glocks from his hips, holding them sideways and near his face as he fires to the others, sliding behind Jessica's Nissan. Jessica follows the man, covering her ears and screams in fear.

The man stops to reload, the gun fire stopping for a minute. He turns to Jessica and grips her shoulders.

"Hey, hey! It's okay, relax, your safe!" he says to her, rather calm despite the blood running down his shoulder. "My name's Aiden, what's yours?"

"J-Je-Jessica…" she stumbled to say, her bracelet seemed to be glowing white from a diamond jewel at the top of the vine designed gold.

"Right, we need to go. Can you run?" Aiden asks, slipping the last clip into his weapons, pressing down to release the catch from its locked position.

Can she run? What a funny question. She nods and Aiden looks over the car. He then points to a building that seemed abandoned and counts without saying each number. Jessica eyes his lips. _One..._ Jessica wiped the tears from her eyes and got in a running position. _Two…_ She looked over at the building, then at Aiden. _Three!_ With that Aiden stands up, he fired toward the men as he ran toward the building, Jessica on the other hand bolted passed Aiden with ease. She reached the door which did not move no matter which direction you push or pull. And just as Jessica was about to exclaim that, Aiden slams his body against the door, tearing it from its hinges. Jessica stumbled in, Aiden was on the floor with only one gun with which he slide another clip in.

"This is my last magazine, it's not enough. They're not after you, so I'll cover your exit out of here."

Jessica nodded at his kindness, which seemed odd for someone that looked like a mobster or someone from the Yakuza. She looks around, spotting an exit sign.

"Th-the back way…"

"Right, go on. Unless you intend on throwing your life on the line!" exclaimed Aiden of the popping that came from outside. Aiden leaning against a wall and slide down it, his wounded shoulder leaving a trail of blood on the wall. Jessica sighed, looking around for something to patch the wound on Aiden's shoulder. She grabs a dressing, tape, peroxide, and a jar of sugar. She went over to him, dropping the stuff on the ground.

"Y-you saved my life…I'll save yours," she mutters, working on Aiden. She was half expecting a reaction to the peroxide but Aiden merely fired faster, almost out of pain. The weapon stops firing along with the others.

Aiden took a breath, dropping his pistol "Thanks," he whispered to her, looking around. Jessica's heart was racing as she wrapped his arm, her fingers trembled as she moved the wrap around the wound. She begins to feel light headed as a strange white cloud seemed to resonate from her body. Aiden looks over at her, feeling the same pain as before, he feels his wound heal.

Darkness rises and the Light tries to keep it at bay.

Act 1: Chapter 3, the Awakening

The two had been locked in a heated battle. What seemed like a stalemate slowly went into favor of the angelic force. The Light was beating down the demonic being. Her body was covered in a gold feathered armor. Her hands seemed to have claws and a headband on her head; it seemed to be a sort of armor that would seem fragile but the battle proved otherwise.

The Dark on the other hand had a rough, leather exterior that had horns on its shoulders and a large plate that covered his chest, shoulders, biceps, thigh, shins, and finally his back hand. He was able to manipulate his armor to create weapons while The Light wielded a sword.

Aiden slid back, his back slammed against the wall which stopped his movements. He looked up from behind his helmet which had two solid crimson eye slits. Jessica on the other hand had a helmet that resembled that of a Roman Spartan that had a halo on top.

Aiden raised his arms, he was obviously the better fight but it seemed as if he was distracted by a sort of pain. The light made it seem like he was smoking from his shoulders. He shook his head; the armor seemed to slowly retract back "What the hell?" he asks himself, surprised that his powers seemed to go away. This was new to him while Jessica seemed almost at home with her powers. To her it was almost as if it were practice. Her wings flap as she hovered over the ground, Aiden slid his blood stained leather jacket off, then his shirt which revealed a rather well build body. It also showed where the bullet was, it seemed to have healed in almost an instant, the wound leaving only a faint pattern of where the wound pierced his body.

"What are we…" mutters Aiden, almost confused.

Jessica landed, her armor seeming to retract to her bracelet as the once innocent girl gave up her act. "Well, if I remember correctly, we both inherited a godly gift from our ancestors…it's too bad you got the bad one, you were pretty cute" she said in a rather mocking tone. She stood strong compared to Aiden, who curled into a more defensive stance.

Aiden frowned, hearing sirens in the distance. He looks toward the pair of flashing reds and blues, then back to see that Jessica had disappeared. He frowns, hearing a voice in his head. _Soon, we will regain control, night shall fall and we will rise again._ Aiden almost cringes from the voice, his eyes closing as he slowly plummets into darkness. He opens his eyes and wakes up into his apartment. He looks over at the mirror and focuses at the figure. Its reflection was that of a demonic being, it was him but at the same time it wasn't.

Aiden takes a breath and walks back outside, slipping a black shirt on from a pile he grabbed from a table. The sky was dark, night. He smiles, feeling strangely energized from the sight of the moon. He walks around town with the same purpose as he did this morning, to walk without one. He did however want to see the girl once again; there was something about her that seemed to make him fear her. He needed to know why that is. What was he, what did she mean, and how he turned into some type of dark knight. He stopped inside of a dinner, ordering a steak with potatoes, hash browns, and a cup of coffee.

Eating in solitude he lost himself in a train of thought, his eyes focused on the plate. _A godly gift, what did she mean by a godly gift. It seems more like a demonic gift to me… I pulled a set of armor out of nowhere, how was that even possible? _His attention was brought back up as Jessica sat back down in front of him. He looked as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Miss me?" she asks, taking a sip from his cup

"A little, what are you?" he asks, leaning in

"Question is, what are we? I've asked my question that a lot, so I did some digging and found out that we're remnants of an old world. We're the descendants of two beings that we consider gods."

"Gods…we're gods?" he asks, his hand slowly reached for his weapon, he kept one of his Glocks from his fight earlier. It may have only had seven, eight rounds left. He takes a breath and leaned back with his hands on his lap. "That's a relief, and I'm over here thinking I'm-"

"-A demon" they both say together.

"You're a descendant of the Dark, were the first being created…or rather your ancestor was."

"So I'm a demon? What are you, the angel?"

"In a way, we both are or were. We're reincarnations of the each of our godly counter parts. In Roman Legends you were Legatous Lanius and I am Angelus. Butcher and Angel, seems fitting doesn't it?" she said with a smile that creases her from ear to ear. Aiden on the other hand was unphased by the whole situation. It actually explains the weird dreams, powers, and even why his armor reminded him of a covered up version of the 300 armor. In a way, he felt at ease, but had what she had just told him even be true? There was one way of finding out.

"Right, gimme a minute" he mutters, taking a small necklace from his pocket that had a snake ring on it. An aura surrounds Aiden as he clips the connecting pieces together. He looks over at the window to his reflection; it showed the aura and a reflection that seemed to move on its own.

"Well, what are you?"

The reflected Aiden smiles, it doesn't say a word but its voice was like his but just deeper.

"What she says is true. We are the dark and you're me. She is the Light. We have never met her directly and we should never have, our fight earlier showed the destruction that can be in sued upon the humans."

Aiden groans and slumps in his chair, his head seeming to throb and swell. "So I just talked to Aiden, my reflection, and he says you're legit. And here I thought I was all crazy and shit. Well, turns out I'm not."

"Oh, you are crazy. I mean, who takes on three fully armed men with two pistols? I mean, sure you might be a demonic god but that doesn't mean you're invincible."

"Oh, but why bother when I have a certified nurse to heal me? Ms. Sevenski?" he says, eyeing her name tag on her doctor's scrubs.

Jessica smiles slightly, her eyes closing "Ms. Sevenski sounds like my mom, like I said when we were in the firefight, call me Jessica."

"So what now, I mean aren't we supposed to fight or something? I mean, not like I want to but this whole thing is confusing to me," said Aiden, his eyes focused on the plate of food just delivered to them.

Jessica smirks "Hope you don't mind me ordering food on your tab, a nurse has eat too ya know."

Aiden sat there in silence with the woman eating in silence as well. He slowly processed the information, an hour passes and Aiden looks around. He stands up, seeing he, Jessica, and a cashier were the only ones there he leaves a bill on the table

"I hope to see you again, Jessica" he says, dropping a piece of paper with his number scribbled on it. He walks out into the streets. Aiden slipped into an alleyway and slowly his body assembled the leathery armor, the flames this time formed a sort of cape as that of a Roman Legionaire. He felt a small surge of power flow through him as he began to run at lightning speeds. Stopping at the sounds of screaming he quickly runs toward the scene, drawing a weapon from where his Glock was. It turned out to be some type of demonic pistol of some kind, it was very heavy in the hands of anyone that wasn't the wielder.

Aiden's heart rate sped up as he travels down an alleyway, firing two shots into a man who was pinning a woman against a way with a knife. His appearance scared the woman but she stopped scream in the realization that he wasn't going to harm her. He nods to her, the mask receding to show his face, but it was dark enough for him to be unrecognizable.

Aiden then went back into the streets; the armor retracts upon contact with light, which was Aiden's plan. He shoves his hands in his pocket and kept his gaze downward as he moved to a subway and went home. He slept once again, but something was stirring inside of him and no matter how much he willed it he couldn't wake up. He shouldn't wake up. But he did the next morning to the walls of a cocoon, his eyes focus on an opening and willed it open. The opening complied and split in half. Aiden stumbled outside to see that he was not in his apartment but in a surgery room. In front of him was a passed out Jessica, he reached out with his claws, poking her careful enough to avoid cutting her.

"_This is normally the time I would start freaking out…if I could…but I guess this is going to happen a lot. Minus well be relaxed about this…" _Aiden thought to himself, standing straight up to check the area.

End of Act 1


	4. Act 2 Chapter 1

Act 2: Chapter 1, Outcasts

Aiden felt his bone snap inch by inch, a low growl exits his mouth unintentionally as he fell to his knees. The good thing was that he could feel his body heal bit by bit. He stared at the angelic figure that was slumped over, holding her knees as she gasps for air.

"H-had enough?" she asks Aiden

"Oh, I can go on all night, sweetheart."

Aiden walks over to Jessica and grabs her neck, lifting her up as the lights around them go dim. A sickly black flowing essence surrounds Aiden as horns begin to form on his forehead. Instead of squeezing to break her neck which he could have easily done, he instead let her pass out in his hands. Setting her down on the medical bed with a paper sheet covering, he moves to the hall. His armor slithers into his back as he adjusts his leather jacket.

"Excuse me, do you know where the exit is?" asked Aiden to a nurse, who was visibly busy on working on a machine.

"It's next door down the hall, to the left. You shouldn't miss it," she says to him almost bored of her job. His pace quickened to the sliding contraption of glass and metal. The wind brushed against his skin like a small blanket of cold. It was a welcoming feeling, much like the heat and calm of the sandy white beaches of The Philippines. His mind snaps into flashback, the cold windy scenery turning into a warm jungle.

Aiden was slashing away at a bundle of green and brown vines, tangling itself down toward a set of light grey and white tombstones. He climbs over a set of grey granite boxes covered in the same vegetation. Many of the tombstones were covered in them, but that didn't warn him off. Aiden's eyes trail to the names of the dirty tombstones, dirt and green didn't bother him but their placement did. To Aiden the dead needed to be left at peace, whether they are his enemies, friends, or family. There was something that was unsettling with anything defiling the resting place of the dead. He hated that, but he pushed on until he came into a small building. There lied familiar names of his once famous family.

Author Luzon 1959-1989

Amelia Luzon 1962-1988

Jackson Luzon 1988-1998

Aiden felt a need to cry, but couldn't find the energy to do so. It was also something he didn't want to do in front of anyone, even to his family. He was however able to pray, he grips his hands together, interlocking his hands together and bows his head slightly, keeping his eyes closed. A silent prayer, a moment to himself, this was something a great few people can half in his line of work. A general of a mafia was very taxing and was almost fatal at times. His eyes open to the sight of the names once again; he knew sooner or later his name would end up on one of those granite stones. That wasn't what he feared; he feared what he would be remembered for.

Aiden stands up, his hands pull away from each other with a lingering feeling of warmth against the breeze that moved everything in the area. There was peace, for now.


	5. Act 2 Chapter 2

Act 2 Chapter 2, Snow Demons

Jessica woke up from her sleep, her neck feeling sore and constricted from her fight with Aiden. She had the upper hand…until the sun went down. She sighed, struggling to even do so. Jessica's first move was to follow him, but she decided otherwise. Her physical strength wasn't very strong and she knew it.

Jessica moved toward the door, her eyes peeking around the corner. The only thing inhabitant the hall was a nurse who was kicking at a small air-conditioning box and a man who was supposed to be in ICU. She took a slowly breath, her lungs filling with cold, stale air and then expelled it into the air. Her mouth opened slightly as she let her breath go.

"You're here…where are you?" she murmured to herself. Her small set of green eyes trace the dark essence that was left by the demonic being. Her pace followed the dark cloud that was only visible to him and her.

"M-Mama?" a small voice echoes in her head, it was a small child's voice that had belonged to her at one point in time. The Light tended to repeat a host's memories when in pursuit of the Dark being it was a way of motivation, or rather so it thought. A small glimmer of light is visible before the dream-like flashback.

"Yes Dear?" a woman asks, crouching down to pick up a small little girl.

"I-I had a nai-mare," she says, her childish slur visible in her speech.

The woman chuckles and kisses the girl on the cheek, brushing her hair back softly.

"It's okay baby dolly," she reassures the girl "Nightmares are only dreams, they're not real."

"Buh mama, it was about a man wit guns and he wah shooting at me," the little girl exclaimed in her small voice.

A small reassuring conversation later the two find themselves in a pink room covered in little toys. The girl waits anxiously for a promise that her mother would give her a gift if she went to bed. It was something that wasn't normal and that's what made the night special. The four year old girl was looking at the woman from her blankets, only her head and eyes visible in the dark room.

"Alright, Jessy, I have surprise for you," the woman said in a sing song voice.

"What is it mama?" she asks.

The woman took off a small bracelet and showed it to little Jessica, whose eyes lit up in the dark and she threw her covers off her. She smiled widely and sat up. The mother slowly put the bracelet on, doing so in a manner that was much like a knighting ceremony.

"I, Sierra Lianne Sevenski, hereby bestow upon you our family's gift. It was forged by an Angel and given to our great great great great great grandmother and was passed down by generation to generation. It holds a power to push all the nightmares away!" Sierra said to her daughter, latching the bracelet onto her wrist. A small flicker of light comes from the gem on the band that resembled a vine. The two smile, Jessica unknowingly inherited the powers of The Light. Her dreams from then on were pleasant and filled with joy.

_But for how long will those dreams last?_

**UPDATE:** For anyone that's following the story I'd like to say this, at the moment I'm having a little writers block and I haven't been able to write much of chapter 3 of act 2 let alone get started on act 3. There will be plenty of acts and such until I end the story. I may post plenty of one shots of various fandoms and characters I may have created. For now, enjoy my series to its entirety. Oh, and the character names I will use again and again. This is not the cannon story of Aiden Luzon but it's a variation of said character. More to come in the future! PM me questions about my characters/muses or muns.


	6. Chapter 6

Act 2 Chapter 3, Blackened Water

Aiden felt a slight sting in his arm as it healed from a gunshot wound, his eyes peeking around a shipping container. He had been ambushed once again by his anonymous assassins, of course he was able to react in time to evade them but somehow they knew he was at the docks. A bullet pierces the metallic container, leaving a small crater as Aiden crouched and ducked from the line of sight. He chuckles, tempted to pull out the single Glock (Glock 18 pistol) he had but he only had two magazines, meaning he had a total of thirty bullets. He didn't exactly like using his pistol until it was absolutely necessary; instead he took out a small gold and ivory handled balisong (Fan knife/butterfly knife). He flipped the handle in a swift motion, thus revealing the blade hidden in the small compartment in the handles. He clipped the small latch to lock the handles together and avoid them from separating.

A small voice in his head told lingered, saying "**Keep to the dark…" **but he knew what he was doing. He didn't need his new found powers or a second hand to get rid of these goons. He jumped down from one of the orange containers, brushing some rust off his leather jacket before he was attacked by a young man who looked no older than Aiden. The man threw himself onto Aiden, pushing him onto the door of a shipping container. Aiden gave a surprised grunt and brought the hand with the knife down. He flipped the blade to where it was toward the ground but it was kicked away by the assailant. Aiden's arm was brought up to block a sloppy hook by the man, the impact of the two arms sent a slight pain to both men but from the mix of adrenaline and focus it was barely noticeable. Aiden lifted his leg and push kicked the man back, sending him back into a grey concrete pillar. The two squared up, the assailant draws a gun but Aiden took that time to step his right leg forward and use his right hand to grab the wrist that held the M9 Beretta. He twists his body back and throws an elbow to the assailant's face, grabbed the base of the gun and yanked it towards him to take it from the man. The assailant held his nose in pain from the vicious attacks; Aiden throws his leg up and then down in an arced motion to throw an ax kick to the man's neck. Once his foot made contact with the man's neck there was a grunt, a crack on the stone floor, and a gunshot from the apprehended weapon.

Aiden brought the weapon up in a diagonal position which was a Center Action Relock stance, which was his favorite firing position if he was cramped in close quarters. He took a moment to scan the areas before running down them, switching to a more familiar Weaver stance, bringing the gun in front of him while keeping the slights straight. There was a small glint from his right and a loud boom, it caught Aiden off guard and forced him down to the ground. He looks toward the explosion; it came from a small ship in the water that looked to have been a speed boat.

"What a waste," he mutters to himself. There was something odd about the vehicle exploding, as if that was staged. He looked back to the dock, not hearing the telltale sound of footsteps, but instead only heard the water crash into each other. There was a period of silence before a gunshot rang in the air. Aiden's body was quickly engulfed in the demonic shell as the bullet contorted against the hardened exterior of his body. Aiden looked toward the shot, seeing a group of men with m4a1's, a standard military infantry man's rifle. It fired a 5.56 millimeter full metal jacketed round that was a shoulder fired weapon. It was a rifle that Aiden both loved and hated due to its versatility and quantity if you look at the right places. There were many copies of the weapon, but the goons after Aiden had gotten their hands on the military grade models.

A barrage of metal, dust, and dirt soon surrounded him. A greyish fog filled the air around him as a shield materialized on his left forearm. The Glock he had earlier seemed to have the same material on it, adding on a compensator, an extended magazine that seemed to double as a sort of blame that would snake around to the edge of the compensator, and a demonic purple smoke that trickled out from the openings of the weapon.

Aiden took a minute to admire the weapon's new additions, cocking the slide of the weapon. The weapon made a strong metallic clack when the round was chambered. Aiden aimed behind the shield and fired a single shot. The procedure was quite spectacular; the first thing that would happen is what would happen to any other gun. The hammer of the weapon would be released by the pull of the trigger, and then the bullet's priming charge would create a small explosion which would in turn cause the bullet to come shooting out. The muzzle flare however was different from the normal yellow flash; it instead was a dark purple haze that followed the bullet. The sort of aura came out the end of the compensator and where the bullet was ejected from the weapon. The gun's recoil would break the arm of the operator without a brace of some sort, but for Aiden it felt like a .45 caliber pistol. The bullet's haze lingered a few seconds after a few seconds Aiden fired.

Aiden took a breath while standing up, the darkened figures starting to get clearer, not because of any lights but because his eyes were being morphed into lizard like eyes to better see in the dark. Moving to the figures, he could see that they weren't the usual soldiers that the Yakuza would send but mercenaries, Ex Black Water by the looks of their gear. They were outfitted with night vision goggles, tactical vests, the whole nine yards. It was like looking at a war documentary unfolding right in front of your eyes. He smiled to himself "Black Water, huh? Guess Yin Quien is getting desperate," he muttered quietly, his pistol jerking backward as he fired. The gun had more of a muffled, plasma like boom instead of a regular pop or boom that a pistol would. But somehow the bullets seemed to be shooting faster. There was something funny about it; that was like something out of some cheesy horror movie.

After a while it was like Aiden was watching himself in a mirror or a movie, he was sitting there cheering himself on as he killed all those guys. His gun causing an unspeakable amount of bloodshed and gore, something he was used to all these years. But when he looked around, everyone else was mortified. It was as if he was the monster feared, in a way this was good because this meant no one would want to do anything as vile as this again. Bad thing is that everyone will fear you, call you names and you'll have to restrain or something. In a way this monster made Aiden into what he wanted to be, maybe even something worse.


	7. Act 3 Chapter 1 (HiatusUpdate)

Act 3 Chapter 1, Dark Planes

There was a loud boom, a flash, then nothing but the sounds of little water droplets attacking the Earth in little scattered formations. It was a heavenly sight for Aiden as he looked at the slow moving city. There was another boom and flash, the monotonous sky showing little streaks of light dancing in the clouds. Behind his mask there was a small smirk on Luzon's face, he held the small polymer pistol in his hands. He stared at the new editions, the extended magazine that stuck out an inch from the catch. The weapon was very strange without the reptilian shell covering it, but it was better to have when Aiden toted it in broad daylight.

There was a small dog-like demon that appeared beside Aiden, it had ice surrounding its fur and had three heads. Aiden smiled as he petted the center head.

"I'll name you Cerberus as a whole for obvious reasons, the right head shall be Cerbicious, the center will be Caecarious, the right Cercicous," he said, petting the rest of the heads by their cheeks.

Aiden smiled as the heads barked and panted, giving a small coldish fog. Aiden stood up and walked over to a sportster, starting the engine and revving the motor. The armor around him retracts back and the Cerberus animal then turns into a German shepherd, A Bull Dog, and a Boxer. Aiden revved the sportster and drove slow enough for the animals to keep pace with him through the field.

He stopped at a small stump of a tree that seemed more like a small outcropping of a demonic wood creature, nothing that he was short of. Aiden maneuvered off the vehicle and looked toward the sky, seeing a small bright dot in the sky. There was a small pause before suddenly the skies erupted in a cascade of red and yellow.

Aiden closed his eyes to a memory to when he was a rather naïve teenager, where the world that seemed rather dark and old. A man stood in the shadows of a once powerful kingdom, a woman beside him that said the followed. The man sighed as he looked at the woman beside him.

"My dearest Angelus, I am sorry for the destruction I have brought to you and the kingdom but us being together only brings destruction and despair to us and everyone around us. The only way I can see our world surviving is-…" the man choked on his words as blood seeped from his dark and shadow like eyes. His whole body seeming to become one big shadow.

"I know my love…perhaps our counterparts in the future will have a better future than us…Dusk and Dawn were never meant to meet. They can coexist but in different paths…"

The two look at each other, the woman leans in but the man put his hands on her shoulder to stop her. He gave a seldom look and closed his eyes.

"Sometimes, in order to create the good for others, we must become the very evil we fight to destroy. Men will always wage war and do evil in order for their families are safe. I am the cause of their wars my love. I-I am the night that fuels the battles while you are the day that creates peace. No matter what hardship I put you through I still love you and I will always love you."

"Till Death do us part,"

Aiden woke up in his apartment again, his eyes fluttered and focused toward a bright light from his window. He sighed, seeing it was daytime again. As a pleasant surprise the three dogs jumped onto his bed and attacked him with a barrage of sniffs and licks, nuzzling their ways into his arms. He chuckles and laughed as they did so, eventually surrendering to their demands of affection.

Soon after escaping the dog's cries and pleads of food and affection, Aiden found himself in central park with the three sitting in a bench beside him. His leather jacket making soft patting sounds as he closed his eyes in the almost isolation of the park's bench. The soft song created by the rain around him was almost tranquil for Aiden, as his thoughts drifted in his head.

"Days go by when I don't think of her, I loved and lost and looked up to airplanes to see if she'll come back. I messed up and I guess this is goodbye for me and her. Either way, my story ends here. I'm done with this life and of missing her. I'm going to her. I'm going to end her."

And with that our story ends for now. As the writer I've lost all creative motivation for this story and will move on to the others. I've had writer's block for a very long time and I think moving on to another project is the best course of action until I can stomach this story again. I've lost much like Aiden has. This story was merely my love's story. This story will be on hiatus until the time I see fit. Dusk and Dawn will never meet in real life in story, but this hopefully won't happen in real life. So I leave with this message: Never date online, always be truthful to your partner, and never break promises.

-Char-Li signing off.


End file.
